


Three of a Kind

by JessKo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mission Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Brighteye had worked with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch before, but this was the first time their powers had been on full display and it was incredible and enchanting. The odds were against them, but she could hardly lose hope with such powerful allies at her side.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Three of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitzhuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzhuu/gifts).



> Half of a fun fic exchange for Fitzhuu, enjoy!  
> Additional tags and such will be added as this story takes shape.

Brighteye, or Ella as her teammates called her, knocked another arrow. And another. And another. But it was seemingly pointless, the hangar being bombarded by a seemingly endless stream of Hydra grunts. 

“I’ve got your six!” Wanda cried out, her red power flowing from her fingertips like a deadly lace, sending back the encroaching hoard. 

“And I’ve got your 360!” Pietro chimed in over his headset, running rings around the perimeter at maximum speed, taking out enemies as he went so fast that one could blink and miss three hits. Ella had worked with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch before, but this was the first time their powers had been on full display and it was incredible and enchanting. The odds were against them, but she could hardly lose hope with such powerful allies at her side. 

Letting an explosive arrow fly, Ella tried not to wince as the roof was blown off the far corner. But now she had a clear shot at an incoming chopper full of Hydra reinforcements. As she lined up the shot, a massive girder flew out towards the helicopter, a red glow guiding it. “Great aim!” Ella cried out, hoping the tides of the battle might turn with such a powerful hit. 

Unfortunately, where the sky clearly shone for a moment, soon three more helicopters blotted out the pristine blue. 

“More incoming!” Pietro called out oh-so-helpfully. 

“We see them!” Wanda replied, widening her stance and preparing more shrapnel to be weaponized with a flick of her wrist.

Ella opts for electric-tipped arrows, tucking three between her fingers for rapid firing. “We can take them!” 

As the battle wore on and Pietro’s perimeter was forced closer and closer to the girls, she repeated the mantra over and over. “We can take them!” 

Wanda’s back pressed up against Ella’s to make room for her brother. They were being pinned. The hard truth was that there were nearly too many! 

“I think we might want to consider an alternative plan…” Pietro muttered breathlessly. 

“What sort of alternative do we have? Death?” Wanda rebutted through gritted teeth. 

Ella closed her eyes for a split second, realizing she’d been holding her breath. “I think… he means retreat.” 

As soon as the words left her mouth, a horrible groan sounded from above. 

Pietro would claim this was his second wind, but it was more like his twelfth, and he somehow managed to pick up speed, time coming to a near halt. The entire hangar was about to collapse, and they needed to GO! 

Spreading his arms like the wings of a bird, he scooped the two women he cared most about into his arms, not even registering this train of thought in full, and juked his way through the grunts faster than they could react. Bursting through an already shattered window, Pietro deposited them into the backseat of an unguarded Hydra armored vehicle. 

He clambered to the driver’s seat and threw it into high gear, peeling away from the scene. With the roof caved in, the enemy were too occupied assuming all inside had died to notice the truck driving away. 

Wrenching her neck to look behind them after realizing what had just happened, Ella exhaled deeply. “You… Saved us.” 

“All part of the job. Not your fault that Hydra was able to track us down… Damn spies are everywhere!” Pietro replied, pulling onto the highway. This was all happening at a commercial airport just outside of New York City, so it would not be long before traffic was backed up due to the spectacle. 

For good measure, Wanda brought her hands together, the entire hangar structure crumpling to trap any survivors inside and deal one final bout of damage to Hydra. 

As the adrenaline wore off, Pietro pulled off and into the first parking garage he could find, taking the ramp up to a deserted upper floor. “So that happened.”

“No kidding.” 

“Snnrf…” Wanda snorted quietly, and Ella realized that she had fallen asleep… Against her shoulder. 

“Me too sis.” Pietro added with a smile, turning in his seat to face Ella. “Thanks. Without you out there, Hydra might have finally gotten the jump on us. I know you didn’t have to join this mission…” 

Ella reached out to place a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Hey. You know I’d do just about anything for you two.” 

“Yeah.” Pietro nodded, his face softly illuminated by the ambient blue lighting in the vehicle. “At least let us get you dinner, ok?” 

“Fine. But let’s just do take out.” 

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.” 

After catching his breach, Pietro removes any identifying decals from the vehicle and heads out into the city. “So what are you feeling? Mexican, Greek, Burgers…” 

“I think we’ve all earned some burgers.” Ella states softly, not wanting to wake Wanda, who leans closer still. Slowly, Ella wraps an arm around Wanda to make for a more comfortable position that the other woman happily nuzzles into. Pietro chuckles to himself, watching the scene in his rear view mirror. Yeah, he could get used to this. The thought of this not being a one-time thing tickles him pink as he pulls into the Admiral Burger drive-through. He gets the same thing as always. 

“One Grand Special.” Luckily, he has his sister’s order memorized, “a lieutenant’s spread and…” 

“The pilot stack.” Ella supplies from the back, and Pietro relays the order. 

“Oh, and three ice cream cones.”

“Pull ahead.” A heavily southern accented male voice calls out through the drive through speaker, prompting them to greet the man, Eli according to a red and blue name plaque, at the next window. “We’re having some troubles with the ice cream machine, so please bear with me for a second…” He said, looking overworked. In the background, Pietro could spy a tall man dressed in all white elbow deep into the soft serve dispenser. “It’s just going to be a second, right?” 

Rather than a verbal reply, the answer came when the entire lid blew off the machine with a loud clang, and white fluid leaked out the bottom. 

“Just the meals, then.” Pietro calls out with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

Ella reassures him with a tousle of white hair. “Maybe next time.” 

“But it’s so good…” 

Passing a large brown bag over with an apologetic smile, Eli handed over the meals. “Sorry about that y’all. I added some apple pies to the order for you, free of charge.” 

That lightened up Pietro’s mood, but the contact from Ella is the real reason he smiled. “Thanks!” 

On the drive back to their apartment, Pietro realized he was really going to have to come clean about these feelings, hoping that just maybe they would be reciprocated. 

Little did he know, Ella was feeling the same way just a few feet behind him. 


End file.
